Le retour du frère
by CalibanXIII
Summary: Lucy est de plus en plus laissé pour compte dans son équipe mais le retour d'un être cher à son coeur lui permettra de se donner un nouveau départ à Fairy Tail. Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Jubia, Exceeds avec Happy groupe. Bashing Nastu, Grey et Erza.
1. Prologue

Le retour du frère

Prologue: P.O.V Lucy

Lucy n'en pouvais plus, elle allais craquée. La constellationiste de Fairy Tail se trouvait actuellement seul au bar , sirotant doucement sa boisson alors que derrière elle se déroulait une énième bagarre général au sein de la guilde. Comme d'habitude, c'était Natsu et Grey qui avait été à l'origine de celle-ci. Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, Erza était absente. La chevalière avait prit une quête de rang S il y'avait de ça plus d'un mois et elle ne rentrait que dans deux jours. Cinq semaines des plus chaotique c'était déroulé au sein de Fairy Tail en l'absence de leur reine et le maître avait du plusieurs fois rappelé à l'ordre ses mages.

Cependant, la raison du morale plus que bas de la jeune femme ne se trouvait pas là. Depuis trois mois, depuis la fin du Grands Tournois de la Magie et la résolution de l'incident de la Porte Éclipse, Lucy avait été peux à peux exclue de son équipe. Ce n'était ni une impression et encore moins une exagération de la part de la blonde mais un fait. Moins de mission avec ça présence dans l'équipe, moins de temps passé avec les membres de celle-ci, Natsu ne venant plus squatter sont lit dans son sommeil et les rare fois ou elle était présente, la blonde était presque ignoré par ses « amis ». Elle se rendait bien compte que Grey, Natsu et Erza la poussaient à quitté la team mais ne voulait pas être reconnue fautifs de cela en la virant directement. Seuls Happy, Wendy et Carla passait du temp avec elle, mais les deux dernières avait pris leur distances avec les autres suite à leur comportement que Carla avait qualifié « d'indigne pour des mages de Fairy Tail ».

Lucy avait d'abord pensée avoir vexée sans s'en rendre compte l'un des membres de son équipe, mais après avoir revue ses interactions avec ses coéquipier, rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait dernièrement n'avait l'air choquant ou insultant envers eux. Elle était même allé s'informer chez Gajeel et Wendy quand aux traditions des dragons mais là encore rien de sa part n'aurait pu être insultant envers Natsu et ses origines. Face à cela, la blonde avait aussi commencé à prendre ses distances avec eux et faisait des missions en compagnie de Gajeel et Lily, Wendy et et Carla, Jubia ou encore dans l'équipe de Levy, sa meilleur amie. Elle c'était améliorer au corps à corps avec Gajeel et ses réserves magiques avait commencé à augmenter plus vite face à une quantité de mission plus importante pour compensé le prix des récompense plus basse. Malgré tout, elle ne c'était pas non plus créer une nouvelle équipe ou n'en n'avait pas rejoins d'autre et ceux malgré les multiples propositions des différents groupes de Fairy Tail. La jeune femme espérait que les choses reviendrait à la normal avec le temps et était optimiste quand à son retour dans le coeur de l'équipe. Mais, car il y'avait un mais, dans ses moment de désespoir, elle se disait que si rien ne s'arrangeait ou même empirait, elle préférerait quitté la guilde plutôt que de continué à revoir ses ancien amis être heureux sans elle.

Dans ça situation revenait en elle un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis voila plus d'un an, un sentiment que la blonde avait crue ne plus jamais ressentir après son arrivé a la guilde : la solitude.

Ce sentiment qui pendant sept années de sa vie l'avait habitée et rongée. Une période de sa vie qu'elle avait voulue laissé derrière elle suite au évènement de Phantom Lord, mais qui aujourd'hui lui revenait en tête. Cela lui rappela aussi un épisode court de joie et de bonheur qu'elle avait connue à cette époque en compagnie d'une personne qu'elle espérait retrouvée un jour ou l'autre.

Perdue dans ces pensée, Lucy ne c'était pas rendue tout de suite compte que le silence se faisait maître dans la guilde depuis une bonne minute. En se retournant pour voir la raison d'un tel calme, la jeune constellationiste vis que tous les membres de la guilde présent dans le hall fixait l'entrée. Elle suivit leur regard et eu un hoquet de surprise en voyant se qui se trouvait devant les portes de Fairy Tail.

Se tenait à l'entré un inconnu de grande taille, atteignant presque celle d'Elfeman et qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point. Il portait une armure de matériaux inconnu couleur sable ayant des fissures à quelques endroit et dont le heaume était baissé empêchant de voir son visage, un bouclier ovale blanc avec des sorte de rune inscrit sur les bord et un taureau au centre portant une sorte de couronne à son bras gauche ainsi qu'une lance à la lame recourbée à sa main droite et dont il se servait comme d'une canne. Il avait aussi une épée accrochée à sa ceinture que Lucy reconnue comme étant un képesh, une arme originaire des terres du sud qu'elle avait visité lors de son enfance avec son père. Il était rare de voir ce genre d'arme à Fiore encore plus dans les main d'un chevalier royale, si on se référait au armoirie du royaume sur le plastron de l'inconnu. Ce dernier avait l'air de scruter la salle et Lucy pensait qu'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. La tête du chevalier s'arrêta en direction du bar vers ou la constellationiste était assise, cette dernière ayant à ce moment là l'impression d'être fixé par l'inconnu, mais cela était difficile à dire avec le heaume recouvrant sa tête et empêchant accessoirement de voir ses yeux. Ce dernier se mit à marcher vers le bar, entrainant la réaction chez certains mage de se mettre en position de combat face à ce chevalier plus que suspect. La blonde remarqua aussi Elfman et Gajeel, qui était assis à une table près d'elle, s'interposer entre le chevalier et sa personne car ayant surement intercepté la direction du regard de celui ci. Cependant, ces initiative ne servirent à rien car après seulement quelque pas, le chevalier s'effondra sur le parquet de la guilde. Ses armes disparurent dans une lumière blanche et dorée alors que son armure commença a se désagréger. Lucy comprit à ce moment là que l'armure était en réalité faite de sable, d'ou sa couleur particulière. Allongé sur le ventre, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la couleur de sa peau, plutôt bronzé ainsi que ses cheveu en bataille noir de jais, semblant aussi moins grand qu'avec son armure tout en présentant tout de même un bon mètre Quatre-vingt dix. Il avait aussi tout le long de son corps des traces de coup, d'égratignures, des coupures plus ou moins graves ainsi q'une possible blessure à la jambe ou du moins une entorse à la cheville, si on se fiait à la manière dont il usait de sa lance pour ce déplacer. Personne n'avait encore réagis quand Makarof, lui aussi au bar et qui buvait une bière pour se détendre tout en gardant un oeil sur ses enfants, parla.

-Natsu, Grey emmené cet inconnu a l'infirmerie, et faite attention.

Sans dire un mot, les deux mages obéirent et s'approchèrent du blessé avant de le retourner le plus délicatement possible, chose plutôt ironique de la part du dragon slayer de feu mais passons. Ce que virent les membres de Fairy Tail pourtant habitué au combat et aux blessures retourna l'estomac de plus d'un et entraîna l'effroi au sein de la guilde. De la clavicules gauche jusqu'à droite du bassin s'étendait une large entaille dont s'écoulait une petite quantité de sang même si étrangement une partie du sable restait collé par dessus la blessure alors que celle-ci avait les contours de la peau violacée signe d'empoisonnement. Face à cela, le maître de guilde se tourna vers la table des Shadow Gears.

-Jet, fonce cherchés Wendy chez Polyussica tout de suite ! Cria t-il

Le mage de la vitesse se leva et fonça en direction de la forêt. Makarof sortit de sa poche une bourse et la jeta vers les exceeds réunis à la même table.

-Aller chez l'apothicaire et ramener un maximum de potion de soin ainsi que des antidotes contre les poisons !

Happy, Carla et Lily s'envolèrent en vitesse avec la bourse entre les main de ce dernier.

-Qui sait appliqués les premiers soin. Moi maître s'exclama Lucy, Wendy me les à enseigner il y'a quelque mois de ça.

-Je peux aussi aider avec ma magie des mots pour des soins basiques ajouta Levy.

-Allez y toutes les deux fit Makarof .

Les deux mages obéirent et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie alors que Grey et Natsu venaient tous deux de déposés le blessé sur l'un des lits. Sans un mots ni un signe pour elle et Levy, Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie en vitesse. Soupirant, Lucy sortit des compresses ainsi que du désinfectant de l'un des tiroirs de l'infirmerie alors que Reby préparait sa magie et elle commencèrent à soignée les blessures secondaires de l'inconnue préférant laissé l'entaille principale a Wendy qui serait bien plus efficace qu'elles quand à son traitement, tout en sachant que la jeune dragonne slayer était reconnue comme l'une des meilleurs soigneuse de Fiore malgré son jeune âge. Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs deux minutes plus tard les cheveux en pagaille. Elle remercia les deux amies des soin qu'elles avait effectués avant d'entamer la blessures principales sous l'assistance de Reby et Lucy. À l'arrivé des exceeds, Lucy pris directement une bouteille d'antidote avant le l'appliquer autour l'entaille sur le torse pour que Wendy puisse se concentrée sur la blessure en elle-même plutôt que stopper l'avancer du poison dans l'organisme. Après plus de quatre heures de soins intensif durant lesquelles Wendy du consommé deux potion pour recharger ses réserves de magies et avec le soutient de ses deux amies, le blessé fut officiellement sortit d'affaires et à part une cicatrice sur le torse, aucune séquelle n'était à noté.  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, Lucy était plongée dans ces pensée les plus profondes. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le visage du jeune homme, elle avait directement à pensée à **lui**. Durant l'occultation pour voir des effets secondaire du poison survenir elle avait ouvert les paupières du blessés, elle avait pu voir cette couleur des yeux si rare chez cette personne et tous prouvais que le jeune homme ici présent était celle qu'elle espérait revoir. Cependant, une chose ne collait pas: Il était trop jeune et si elle ne disait pas de bêtize, ioderait avoir aujourd'hui l'âge de presque vingt-cinq hors il n'en avait qu'à peine que vingt .Cela là replongea dans des souvenirs de son enfance ou elle cherchais des réponses.


	2. Chapitre:1

Chapitre 1: L'enfant du désert.

Flash-back

À cette époque Lucy avait douze ans. Malgré les deux ans passés après la mort de sa mère, son père n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de celle ci. Ce fut une période difficile pour la jeune orpheline qui, malgré le soutient de ses esprits ainsi que celui de ses domestiques, avait souffert de l'absence de son père dans cette épreuve. Cela entraîna un sentiment de déception envers Jude Heartfilia de la part de sa fille alors que celui ci faisait comme ci elle n'existait pas. La jeune constellationiste avait tout de même intercepter certain des regards de son père vers elle et y voyait une grande tristesse. Malgré son jeune âge, Lucy avait déjà compris, à ce moment là, que cette distance créer par son père entre eux était dû a sa grande ressemblance avec sa défunte mère tant physique que magique ( ayant été, elle aussi, une constellationiste ). D'ailleurs elle avait aussi remarqué que son père n'aimait guère qu'elle use de sa magie des constellation. Quand elle utilisait ses clés devant lui, il prenait un air sombres et la jeune fille y décelait à la fois de la colère mais aussi de la peur. Cela la rendait confuse, d'autant plus que à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu invoqués des esprits, elle recevait un discours moralisateur comme quoi « une fille de la haute société ne devrait pas faire de magie ». Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais confisqué ses clés.

Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le plus de cette période fut le voyage avec son père dans les Terres du sud. Cette région désertique était composé de cité-État et petites principautés réunis en différentes ligue et confédération, qui était plus considérer comme des alliances fragile et changeante avec le temps. Connue comme plaque tournantes du commerce internationales, cette zone était aussi indirectement l'une des forces économique de Fiore, le royaume étant un point de transite incontournable pour les commerçant du Sud vers le nord. L'origine de se choix venait de la stabilités ainsi que la sécurité qu'apportait les guildes du pays, comme avait appris Lucy de ses tuteurs quelques semaines avant le voyage. Son père devait, à l'époque, négocié avec les ambassadeurs et diplomates la signature d'un traité de paix entre le royaume de Fiore et la ligue commerçantes du sud. La guerre entre les deux nations avait amputés aux commerçant fioriens, dont faisait parties son père, leur axe d'échange principales.

Ainsi, Jude Heartfilia représentait le partie des commerçant pour parler sur tous ce qui comprenait les taxes, impôt ect …

Dans cette période de tension son père voulait engagé, pour la protéger, un garde du corps. C'est après une semaine entière de recherche qu'il trouva enfin quelqu'un. Il lui annonça l'après-midi même qu'un chevalier-mage serait envoyé de Fiore pour assurer sa sécurité, et qu'il devrait arrivé dans les jour qui venait pour prendre ses fonction.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle se dirigeais vers la salle à manger que Lucy eu la surprise de tomber sur un enfant de 8 ou 9 ans se tenant debout devant la porte de celle-ci. Il portait une armure de cuir noir avec les armoiries de Fiore sur l'épaule gauche et avais une de ces épées traditionnel des Terres du Sud accroché à son dos. Ses cheveux en bataille noir de jais et sa peaux bronzé montrait ses origines du sud du royaume. Mais ce qui attirait Lucy était les yeux du jeune garçon devant elle, un mélange d'améthyste et de grenat avec des contour saphir vers les bord. C'étaient de véritables bijoux.

Se réveillant de son observation du garçon, la blonde se rapprocha de celui-ci. Quand le noiraud la remarqua, il mit genoux à terre et se présenta .

-Bien le bonjour. Vous devez être mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia .

-Oui c'est bien moi, à qui est-je l'honneur ?

-Je me présente, Sir Alexandre Ptolémes, héritier des comtés du sud et chevalier-mage de Fiore

-Vous devez être le garde du corps que père à fait dépêcher du royaume si je ne m'abuse .

-C'est bien cela mademoiselle .

-Vous avez dis chevalier-mage n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-À quelle ordre de chevalerie appartenez-vous ?

-Les lames de vent mademoiselle. Nous sommes stationner au sud de Fiore. J'ai été envoyé par ordre de la reine elle-même en urgence pour assurer votre sécurité.

L'ordre des Lames de vent? Parmi les sept ordres de chevalerie existant, qui était sous la direction directe de la famille royale, il était dis qu'ils étaient les plus faible de Fiore. Mais ce qu'elle savait et avais appris par les discussions de son père en compagnie de ses associés, et qui n'était pas dit au peuple, était que le roi précédent avait retiré une grande partie des forces de celui-ci. Ainsi, il y'avait un ans et demi de cela lors du début des combats, l'ordre n'était tout simplement pas préparer à la guerre . Cela avait faillit coûté à Fiore toute la partie sud-est de son royaume et c'était seulement grâce à la conjugaison des forces des ordres du Crocs de feu et de la Grande montagne venu en urgence ainsi que le soutient des guildes de mage que la catastrophes fut évitée, mais le roi blâma les Lames pour cette situation trainant ainsi leur nom dans la boue. Jude Heartfilia, qui n'appréciais déjà guère la politique militaire du pays trop passif face aux nations plus que belliqueuses les entourants, hésita entre aller tuer le roi lui-même ou quitter le pays en urgences car ayant peu confiance envers les capacités stratégique de son chef d'état quand il appris la chute du fort Éole, base des Lames de vent, seulement quatre heures après le début de l'attaque. Il avait décidé finalement d'envoyé à Blue Pegasus et Fairy Tail une mission groupés pour évacués les citoyens dans la région ainsi que préparé le terrain pour l'armée, et cela de sa propre poche.

Sortant de ses pensés, Lucy se rapprocha de la porte de la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais le jeune chevalier fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il se releva rapidement mais gracieusement et lui ouvrit galamment la porte. Elle le remercia d'une révérence avant de se diriger vers la table et s'installa pour entamer son repas alors que derrière son garde du corps restait a sa droite, assumant ainsi son rôle. Pendant le reste de la journée il la suivit partout ou elle allait mais étrangement cela ne la dérange pas plus que cela. Dans la soirée, ils se séparèrent devant les appartements de la bourgeoise.

-Mademoiselle je vous quitte ici, ma chambre se trouve juste là. montra le chevalier-mage en présentant une porte juste en face de celle de Lucy.

Au moindre problème vous pouvez m'appeler et ceux a n'importe qu'elle moment de la nuit.

Il fit une dernière révérence avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans la dites chambre. S'en suivit un mois ou s'installa une certaine routine entre eux deux. À part des relations polie et cordiale, aucun lien ne c'était construit entre Lucy et Alexandre. Elle ne savait de lui que ses titres et sa magie, celle du sable, qu'il lui avait présenté.Alexandre lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il n'avait certes que 9 ans, mais que pour beaucoup il était aussi reconnu comme un futur pilier de son ordre. Mais à part cela rien de concret n'existait entre eux. Cependant tous changea vers la cinquième semaines après l'arrivé du jeune garçon. Ce jour là, son père était à une énième réunion au sein de l'ambassade de Fiore pour les négociations. Lucy avait du venir avec lui pour « faire amis avec les enfants des hautes sphères ». Elle prenait le thé avec les filles des diplomates locaux quand elle entendit une explosion venant de l'extérieur. Sans qu'elle eu le temp de réagir, Alexandre, alors rester au porte de la salle, entra et sans lui dire un mot l'emporta de toute urgence dans les couloirs du bâtiment suivis par les autres enfant ainsi que leur gardes à eux. La situation étais critique: l'ambassade étais attaqué.

Les enfants dont les parents participais à la réunion évacuait actuellement le bâtiment escorter des diffèrent détachement de gardes qui leurs étaient assignés.

Alex avait eu l'idée de se mêler à ce de son âge pour servir d'élément de surprise et cela ce révéla très efficaces. Au tournant d'un des couloirs, ils tombèrent face à un groupe de cinq personnes, composé de trois hommes et deux femmes dont l'une monté sur un énorme loup gris.

\- Rendez vous et on ne vous fera rien. Seul les mioches nous intéresse. Fit l'un des hommes.

-Et tu crois qu'on va t'obéir en sachant ça ! répondit un des gardes.

Ainsi commença la mêlée entre les attaquants et les gardes. Même si la supériorité numérique permit un temp à ces derniers d'avoir l'avantage, d'autres combattants du côté des envahisseur vinrent en renfort et bientôt il ne resta que 2 gardes en état de se battre contre six du côté adverses dont 2 derrières le « convois » d'enfants. Sans que personne ne le remarque, Alexandre se rapprocha de Lucy et se mit a se chuchoter à son oreille, elle fronça des sourcils au début mais eu un sourire maléfique à la fin des mots du jeune garçon, qui effraya les enfants l'ayant aperçu. Ensuite le jeune mage se mis devant le groupe. Quand la femme à dos de loup, qui était toujours en état de combat et avait d'ailleurs causé pas mal de perte, le remarqua, une expression d'horreur apparu sur son visage et elle fis reculer sa monture ou tout du moins essaya. Celui ci d'abord étonné par le comportement de sa maîtresse, commença a tremblé en voyant lui aussi le brun.

-L'enfant du désert … Non pas lui, non ! Furent ces derniers mots avant que le loup ne se mette à courir comme un dératé.

-Ou est-ce que tu vas ? T'as rien à craindre c'est qu'un gamin. Mais revient ! Hurla un des hommes en voyant ça coéquipière fuir.

Sans que personne ne comprenne, une aura meurtrière apparu tout d'un coup dans le couloir. Dans le même temp, du sable entra par les fenêtres du couloir, déjà brisé par les combat, et se rassembla autour d'Alexandre.

-C'est qui le gamin ! Fit il d'une voix froide, presque spectral. Je savais que les mercenaire des mers de l'Est était idiot mais à ce point ça frôle les envies de suicide. Vous ne pensez pas.

-C'est qui ce gosse ! Demanda l'un des gardes.

-Alexandre Ptolémes, plus connu sous le nom de l'enfant du désert, un chevalier de l'ordre des lames de vent de Fiore. Il excelle dans la magie du sable et certain disent même que le maître de la guilde Anubis Eye aurait perdu contre lui dans ce domaine alors qu'il est reconnue pour sa maîtrise plus que parfaite de cette élément depuis des années. Pour beaucoup il aurait été bénit par Ach, l'ancien dieux du désert. Répondit le second gardes avec à la fois de la peur mais aussi du respect dans la voix.

Sans laissé le temp au mercenaire de se reprendre, Alexandre envoya une énorme vague de sable sur ses ennemis face à lui. Ceux placé en arrière voulurent en profité pour l'attaquer de dos mais c'était sans compté sur Lucy qui, profitant de la confusion générale , avait sortit une de ses clés d'or.

-Ouvre-toi porte des esprit, viens à moi Cancer.

L'esprit du crabe apparu devant les agresseurs dans une lumière doré. Et sans avoir reçu l'ordre attaqua ces derniers par une succession de coup de ciseaux d'une précision chirurgicale. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre et inconscient.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre autres mercenaires eurent a peines eu le temps de se relever de la première attaque qu'ils durent faire face à une seconde offensive de la part d'Alex.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Fit l'un d'eux d'une voix désespérer.

\- Au si, et ça ne fait que commencer. Tirs de barrages ! Lui répondit le mage de sable.

Il leur envoya une pluies continue et ininterrompue de balles sable solidifié, et ces adversaires ne pouvais contre-attaquer sans se faire toucher par l'une d'elles. Alexandre profita de ce temp gagner pour lancer un nouveau sort, le dernier de ce combat.

\- Le crocodiles du Nil !

Tout le sable éparpillés dans le couloir se rassembla en un point, pour laisser place à un énorme crocodile de sable d'au moins cinq mètre de long pour deux de large et occupant presque la totalités du couloir. La bête fonça sur ses cibles et les emportas avec elle jusqu'au mur du bout de celui ci. La créature de sable s'écrasa sur ce dernier et se désagrégea laissant seulement quatre homme assommés dans une « mare » de sable. L'invocateur de la créature se rapprocha des hommes, tirants dans ses mains les deux autres ennemi assumé par l'esprit stellaire. Il jeta ces derniers avec leur compagnons avant de jeter un nouveau sort, mais cette fois ci d'une voix calme.

-Le tombeau du désert.

Les six hommes furent emprisonné dans le sable et seul les tête sortait de celui-ci . Alex fit lévites les cocon de sable avant de se diriger vers les blessés de l'affrontement. Il transporta la trentaines de blessés avec son sable puis dirigea le groupe vers la sortie de l'ambassade. Ils ne rencontrèrent que deux autres groupe qui furent rapidement capturés par le chevalier de Fiore avant de rencontrer des renforts de la garnison de la ville. Alex confia les gardes blessés aux soignants sur place avant d'envoyés ses prisonniers aux soldats sur place. Il rejoignit ensuite le carrosse de Jude Heartfilia avec Lucy à ses côté et la donna à son père. Ce ne fut que quelque heures plus tard que Lucy, alors dans sa chambres se rendit compte d'une chose : Alexandre n'avait même pas dégainé son épée.

Suite a cette évènement, ce dernier et Lucy se rapprochèrent rapidement. Le garçon s'ouvrit à la jeune blonde comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et Lucy avais pu enfin avoir quelqu'un qui, comme elle, avait perdu un être proche subitement. En effet, il lui avait expliqué qu'il était originaires de Pella, une ville à la frontière de Fiore et que ses parents avais perdu la vie tué par des bandits alors qu'il était bébé. À sept ans, il avait été adopté par le chef de l'ordre des lames de vent qui l'entraîna dans le maniement de l'épée et la magie du sable, mais il avait périt il y'avait trois mois de cela lors des derniers affrontement ayant eu lieu avant le cessé le feu et le début des négociations.

Les mois passèrent et même après la signature du traité, Jude resta pour nouer des des relations et pouvoir ainsi fructifier ses affaires. Lucy en fut heureuse, pouvant passer plus de temp avec son nouveau petit frère. Plus qu'un moyen de faire passer sa solitude et sa douleur, Alexandre était devenu un pilier dans la vie de la jeune blonde. Au départ elle avait eu peur de se faire rejeter car trop vite partit en besogne dans cette relation. Mais elle eu la surprise de retrouver un Alexandre gêner un matin. Quand il lui demanda si il pouvait l'appeler grande soeur, elle l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et chaleureuse. Exactement six mois après leur rencontre, l'heure du départ sonna. Ce fut une Lucy en larme qui fis ses au revoir à son petit frère. Il lui avait toutefois promit qu'un jour il se retrouvait.

-On se reverra grande soeur, et ce jour là on on ne se séparera plus jamais.

Fin Flash-back

Aujourd'hui, Lucy se demandais ce qu'était devenu son petit frère. Si elle ne faisait pas d'erreur, il devait avoir actuellement vingt et un ans. Ils c'était souvent envoyés des lettres et c'était revue à plusieurs reprise, mais son rôle en tant que chevaliers l'avait empêcher de rester dans un même lieu plus d'un mois. Après sept ans d'absence, à la croire surement morte, il avait surement tourner la page. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas recontacter depuis son retour. D'un côté elle savait qu'il était mauvais de rester dans le passé mais perdre son frère lui était insupportable . C'est avec des doutes, des questions et un moral encore plus en berne que Lucy rentra ce soir là chez elle.


	3. Chapitre:2

Chapitre 2 :Le réveil

P.O.V Wendy

Cela faisait une semaine que l'inconnue était arrivé à la guilde et celui ci se trouvait toujours dans le coma. Quand Wendy, avait finit de soigner le jeune homme, la jeune dragon slayer en avait profité pour effectuer quelque test, notamment pour voir si le poison présent sur la blessure principale avait infecté l'organisme du blessé. Heureusement les antidotes avait fait leur travail mais autre chose lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il n y'avait presque plus de mana dans son corps ! C'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris que le comas de son patient était dû à une entrée en stase magique. Dans ce genre de situation, la seule solution était d'attendre que l'inconnu est retrouvé suffisamment de magie pour pouvoir se réveiller. Aussi, Wendy en profita pour l'ausculter et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son patient était un véritable mystère biologique. Tout d'abord, elle c'était rendue compte qu'il était un dragon slayer, mais son odeur était assez étrange. Habituellement un dragon slayer a une odeur clair comme Natsu qui dégageait une senteur de bois brûlée. Aussi, son corps plus solide et ces muscles plus compacté démontrait un entraînement physique durs et quotidiens. Elle imaginait bien qu'un épéiste s'entraîne ainsi, tels Erza, mais cela était étrange de la part d'un dragon slayer qu'apprendre à manier une arme.

Enfin, ce qu'elle avait découvert deux jours plutôt l'avait surprise. Lorsque sa magie avait commencé à revenir, elle avait-elle effectué des analyses et quand le résultat tomba, la jeune dragon slayer fut abasourdi. Elle dû répété le test deux fois avant d'accepter le résultat donné. Cet inconnu avait trois type de magie différentes, ce qui était pratiquement impossible.

Utilisé deux magie différente étais faisable tant que l'on était capable d'équilibrer ses éléments. Dans le pire des cas, le sujet se retrouvait avec une magie dominante et la seconde étais limitée mais cela représentait tout de même une carte non-négligeable pour chacun.

Le problème qui se pose dans le cas d'avoir trois éléments est l'équilibre nécessaire entre chacun. Un déséquilibre de la part des trois éléments pouvait entraîner une limitation plus importante entre chaque magie, voir une incapacité à en faire, et rendait ce choix inutile. La seul solution était d'avoir une connexion élémentaire entre les magies pour qu'elle ne se contre pas entre elle ( ex: Glace, eau et neige ). A la fin l'avantage de deux autres magies disparaissaient dans le fait que l'élément était le même. Malheureusement, sa stase magique empêchait de connaître ses éléments.

Sortant de ses pensées, Wendy se dirigea vers la porte menant au le hall de la guilde pour déjeuner avec Lucy. Les deux filles c'étaient beaucoup rapprochées l'une de l'autre depuis leur prise de distance avec la team et même si cela l'attristait, elle s'inquiétait plus de Lucy. En sachant que ce fut Natsu qui amena la la blonde à rejoindre Fairy Tail, Wendy avait peur que la constellationniste décide de quitter la guilde. Elle respectait beaucoup de mage de la guilde mais Lucy était un exemple pour elle. Malgré qu'elle soit une dragon slayer, sa force ne se trouvait pas dans le combat mais dans le soin ( ce dont elle était très fière). A cause de cela, Wendy avait toujours eu le sentiment d'être un boulet pour son équipe, mais grâce à Lucy elle put dépassée se sentiment de poids. Lors de cette discussion, la blonde lui avais raconté ses impressions à la naissance de l'équipe, comme quoi elle se sentait inutile pour Natsu, Grey et Erza, qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans celle-ci.

\- Une équipe, Wendy, c'est un tout. Chacun à ses faiblesses mais les autres les compensent par leur point fort.

Cette phrase l'avait motivé à combler ses faiblesse et à s'améliorer dans son domaine de prédilection, les soins, ayant même demandé à Polyussica de lui apprendre les rudiments de la médecine.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, la jeune fille entendit un bruit de verre brisé juste derrière elle. En se retournant, Wendy remarqua que son patient c'était réveillé et avait fait tombé un verre sur la table à sa droite et sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il tenait son autre main du son front puis releva la tête. Quand elle vit ses yeux, se fut un mélange d'améthystes et de saphir qui l'accueillait. Se rendant enfin compte de la situation et voyant le convalescent tenté de se lever, Wendy se précipita sur lui.

-Asseyez-vous, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous déplacer !

-Je dois trouvé ma sœur... fit l'inconnu d'une faible voix.

Il se mit à tousser et la soigneuse en profita pour le pousser à s'asseoir. Elle lui servit un verre d'eau ( il y'en avait deux sur la table avec un pichet d'eau ) qu'il bue avec avidité. C'est alors que rentra Gajeel accompagné de Levy et Lucy. Cette dernière eu un hoquet de surprise en apercevant l'inconnu.

-Alexandre ... fit la blonde d'une voix presque cassé.

-Lucy, je suis si heureux de te revoir .

Malgré la voix desséchée du jeune homme, on pouvait voir par son visage toute sa joie à la vue de la constellationniste. Cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha du prénommé Alexandre avant de lui sauté dessus. Elle le serra dans ses bras et ce dernier répondis à l'étreinte. Après quelques minutes l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Lucy le relâcha et se retourna vers ses amis. Le sourire qu'elle affichait mis du baume au cœur Wendy qui ne l'avais plus vue sourire ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

-Les amis, je vous présente mon petit frère, Alexandre Ptolemes.

A peine Wendy réussi à enregistrer l'information qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre : Lévy venait de s'évanouir.


End file.
